deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool vs. Dante
Ded vs Dant.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 Dant vs Ded.png|Gogeta46power V.1 DEADPOOL (MARVEL) X Dante (Devil May Cry).png 1494306067646.jpeg|DeathBattleDude What-if Death Battle Dante vs. Deadpool.jpg|Venage237 D vs DA.jpg|Simbiothero Death Battle!-8.png Deadpool vs Dante.PNG|ZDogg S 3 Deadpool VS Dante.PNG|Chris.C-E Who Will Win? Deadpool Dante Draw Better? Marvel Comics Devil May Cry Same Description Marvel Comics vs Devil May Cry! Which one of these red-clad, sword and gun using- cocky mercenaries would take it in a battle to the death. This is Gogeta46power's 15th battle in season 3. Interlude Gogeta: Mercenaries, they are badass guns for hire, that when you pay them right can do wonders for you. Nina: And when you are cocky, red wearing, sword and gunslinging, mercenaries then you are definitely ready for battle. Gogeta: Like Deadpool, the merc with the mouth. Nina: And Dante, the sexy son of Sparda. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a... Nina: DEATH BATTLE!!! Deadpool Gogeta: Wooo Deadpool, the merc with the mouth. Finally we use him, it has been so damn long and finally the use of Deadpool is happening I mean come on, the badass mercenary of Marvel that may or may not be a copy of a certain mercenary from DC Comics, yeah that guy. He is maybe one of the most recognizable Marvel characters in recent times, oh fuck it.he is the the most recognizable, also I feel bad for the parents that took their little kids to the Deadpool movie, never did they think that it would turn out like that. Nina: Let me guess, his backstory is something of a sob story that is so sad we cannot even cry to it because Deadpool is who he is right? Yeah I am not crying to it no matter what it is, hell what is it anyway, I need to know this. Well at first he was a simple mercenary doing missions and such he was pretty good at it. His life may have been decent if it were not for one little fact, he kind of got cancer and his life just went down the drain. Deadpool: YOU SAID IT! BY THE WAY I AM HERE NOW! Gogeta: God damn it, I forgot he can break the 4th wall, so he has access to be here since he is not confined to the rules of fiction, but anyway he left his wife for that sole reason, but department K took him and promised to cure him of this deadly illness. But he of course was not cured of cancer, instead became a lab monkey by being injected with a dose of Wolverine's healing factor. Should I even ask, no it is a comic book there is no reason to ask because it would easily give me a headache. Nina: Being said lab monkey, they tested on him knowing he would not die and there was nothing he could do about it. Until he realized "wait, they cannot kill me no matter what" so under the gambling ring the "Deadpool" where he gets his own name, he escaped right out of the place and started to wander the world or go back to other places realizing that these experiments did something to his mind, it kind of made him crazy. Deadpool: I mean like they said before, due to this I learned how to break the 4th wall. That is how I am here now and I even used this in my combat style and being able to do a lot with it. I mean have you seen me, I am Deadpool the only Superhero that people care about, by the way Nina, here's my number. Call me someday. Gogeta: Yeah fuck off, being a mercenary he is pretty fucking skilled with a blade. Maybe a little too skilled with a blade seeing how he can effortlessly face against Taskmaster and even outwit him, due to how unpredictable he is and Taskmaster's ability is literally getting through his opponent's attacks before they even do the attacks, so yeah good luck reacting his attacks. Nina: But being a mercenary he has all sorts of tools and weapons for combat, with his most common being his twin katanas in where he uses these he can easily slit people's throats like it is nothing. And he has the most training with them as also being a mercenary they are his go to weapons. His other go to weapon is his twin pistols where he is an amazing marksman with them nowhere as good as the purple clad Hawkeye. Deadpool: Yeah yeah I can use those weapons, but there is much more to my amazing arsenal like a teleportation device which lets me teleport a few meters near instantly, good for bashing in heads... speaking of bashing in heads I can use my trusty hammers to clobbah and dang Kirbehs that happen to enter my field of vision oh fuck it I kill everything like that, I am a special little boy and don't forget it.''' Gogeta: Yeah, other than swords and guns he also packs machine guns, hammers, twin sais, the normal grenades people love and other ordinary mercenary weapons that one could think of. But he has a special fictional power usually dubbed the magic satchel in where he could pull basically anything that he sets his mind to at one time, such as all of the normal weapons because he has pockets, but not that big. So theoretically even if his swords do break somehow, he can just pull out new ones and continue the fight like nothing even happened before, and then promptly kick ass and be annoying like usual. Nina: Those weapons are cool but he does have some more unconvential weapons he pulls out such as a chainsaw in which he uses to fight well no shit. He even has laser pistols to shoot out lasers and even a rocket launcher for those extra special moments. Or even... a FUCKING DUBSTEP GUN, jesus that is so powerful it defeated Carnage in one shot, and that is after he got more resistent to loud noises. Deadpool: OOOH DONT FORGET MY GRAPPLING HOOKS, I AM LIKE THE BAT, AND I CAN FlING AROUND EVERYWHERE WOOHOO IT IS SO FUN. I HAVE SHURIKENS TO BE A NARUTO WEEB AND ALSO A SNIPER RIFLE TO BE AN MLG PRO SKILLER HAHAHAHAHA... I JUST SAID THAT AND I DO NOT CARE, I HAVE GOTTEN FAR TOO INSANE NOW! Gogeta: This guy is pretty strong, being able to lift up entire trucks with no effort and casually lift 800 lbs as a casual workout, eh nowhere near my siamese tiger workout. He can effortlessly kick people through walls and even snap a man's neck with nothing but two simple fingers. Also he can totally kick Hulk's green ass and that is a joke because he really cannot. Nina: And he is fast, being able to be a casual bullet timer and can keep up with Spiderman's Spider Sense putting at speeds so fast it is barely calculable. Also his regeneration makes him nigh unkillable, like taking a hit so hard he hit an asteroid and the asteroid got destroyed, he regenerated. Also he was melted into a puddle, unfortunately for him, this regeneration becomes his biggest flaw. Deadpool: ME! FLAWED! YEAH RIGHT I AM THE RAGING SEX MACHINE OF PERFECTION! I GET ALL THE LADIES AND THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND GOD! I AM UNKILLABLE AND ALL OF YOU IDIOTS KNOW THAT! Gogeta: Yes, you think you are unstoppable but you are not, you have been defeated on many occasions such as by the person you robbed the healing factor of Wolverine himself, and other people part of Shield. And do we have to speak about Thanos, he got rid of your immortality just to KILL you! Now you get to fuck death so good for you I guess. Nina: Even so, he is honestly a good marksmen and mercenary anyway. Deadpool: OH THANK YOU AND FUCK YOU ANYWAY! NOW ONTO THE COPY OF ME STUPID ALIGHIERI PERSON MAN! Dante Gogeta: Badass is a word with big meaning in fiction, it is measured on many things, how brooding and cool you are, maybe how big of a sword you have, or even how accurate of a marksmen you are. All of those things can be badass if used correctly but what about having a job that is literally one thing, "give me money and I will kill any demon for you, no matter how powerful said demon may be. Nina: That's right, this is a job for a mercenary that kills demons for a living, and you thought army men's jobs were insane. Now who would do this job, well how about the son of a demon named Sparda and also a human mother so Dante is both demon and human at the same time, awesome. With his twin brother Vergil they lived on, until one fateful day that would shape Dante's life for the better of everyone, and don't debate that because its true. Gogeta: Remember Sparda his father, turns out he is took over the entirety of hell and banished its leader Mundus until Sparda died and Mundus' demons decided to get some revenge by killing his family and so they did, but unfortunately they did not kill one person or two people but lets not mention that to leave out confusion, all we need to care about is that grave mistake that those demons made. Nina: You would think that a profession of that calibur would be bad for his health and too dangerous but for him it is just a simple thing he can do to fight Mundus. Kill all of his demons like they are nothing I mean he is so casual and cocky that it is surprising that he has not been slain yet, but he is still around being a complete badass and dispatching demons for fun and also for that glorious big bux, I mean it must cost a lot to get him a job. Gogeta: It may seem dangerous but not for good ol' Dante, he has proven himself of being quite the badass in combat. I mean he treats getting impaled by 4 scythes like it is nothing and literally just pushes them out of the way just because he wants to and to win, he still had time to switch on the jukebox so he can fight the demons in style so he was not bored because remember, these are very weak demons and it can get boring if he does not have some rocking music backing him up. Nina: What is a mercenary without some kick as shit like surviving that impalement like it were not even a problem and that when he was weaker, imagine what he could shrug off now, ohhhh nothing other than meteors so yeah, he is pretty tough. And he is fast enough to cut raindrops with his brother to create a veil of no water meaning his fighting speed is pretty damn fast. Gogeta: But his main asset is his giant arsenal his favorite weapons being his twin pistols Ebony and Ivory which seem to have a bottomless clip and can even keep him in the air and is so powerful it can destroy a pretty big demon in one shot, why can't I have these pistols. His other favorite is his giant claymore the Rebellion which looks big and pretty impractical in combat seeing how big it is but he can swing this giant sword around like it were a small knife. Nina: Those are his base weapons remember, he has far more than just those such as the Cerberus, they are very "cool" nunchucks in where he can manipulate ice with them and attack at speeds faster than his original blade Rebellion. He also has Vergil's sword known as Yamato where he is able to cut right through space with it, that is some good old durability negation right there. Gogeta: The Nevan is an awesome guitar that is used to shoot electricity at a range and it also can be used as a scythe since this is Devil May Cry and everything needs to be some philosophical, also he owns the Beowulf, a pair of light based gauntlets that increases Dante's striking strength and speed, which are made useless with the Gigamesh gauntlets with a simple one inch punch he destroyed an entire monolith made out of some material that we do not know of. Nina: He has a twin pair of swords called the Agni and Rudra which one blade is a fire based sword and the other is a wind based sword, he combines these two elements for great damaging combos. Another good weapon at his disposal is the Alastor, a blade similar to Rebellion that is all electrified and shit. Too bad for people that are weak to electricity. Gogeta: The Lucifer is a weapon that lets Dante throw an infinite number of swords I don't know where he gets them so don't ask and they can explode if he claps so yeah. He also has a shotgun to kill his enemies and a grenade launcher. But my favorite weapon he has is the Pandora briefcase where it can form into 666 weapons, ranging from a rocket launcher a bladed disc and also a turret that is like the Joekr Mobile, all missiles everywhere. Nina: He has a lot of weapons, but he also has things called styles, abilities granted to Dante so he can perform so cool ass shit, such as the Trickster Style for short range teleportation to escape his enemies. The Royalguard Style lets Dante turn invulnerable but loses a lot of his movement speed as a thanks to it, so it is more or less just defense thing. Gogeta: With Doppleganger Style he duplicates himself for double the trouble for his enemies but maybe most dangerous of all the styles for his enemies is the Quicksilver Style and no, it is not a Marvel character but instead an ability that Dante uses to slow down the flow of time so people can go slower around him but he keeps the same speed, only if that could help him fight but hey it may. Nina: But one of his most useful ability is the Devil Trigger, a form in which he goes into that increases all of his stats but this does not last forever so poor him I guess its all made up when he uses it, no one seems to survive him when he goes into this. But there is one thing that Dante will always have over him is the fact that he is completely cocky in battle. Gogeta: Due to this cockiness he lets himself get hit way too many times because he isn't invincible, I mean his brother Vergil did defeat him for a while but was later defeated by Dante so eh. Deadpool: YEAH YEAH, LETS GET THIS STARTED, I WANT TO WIN SO I CAN GET HOME WITH MY DATE WITH DEATH! Nina: Yeah yeah... Battle (This battle will be taken place on... oh you don't care) Deadpool: Doo dodododo on this dock having fun! OK life is boring! Man: HEY! Deadpool: Huh? Man: You are the mercenary Deadpool correct? Deadpool: What are you! Some soryt of plumber? Man: That is my pro...AAAHH! (Deadpool punches through his body having him let out a scream) Deadpool: God sometimes I wonder why I even bother in trying in anything nothing helps, not even any alcohol. (Cynthia is seen walking by) Deadpool: Oh yeah, that's why, hotties. Dante: I'm getting a lot for this, to kill the supposedly unkillable Deadpool. Seems simple enough. Deadpool: Hey baby! (The screen freezes) Gogeta: Excuse me, I would like to interrupt this. Deadpool: WHAT? Gogeta: Here at the Death Battle Fanon we don't condone the sexual harrasment of any woman. Deadpool: Oh god... you are really doing this. Ok. Gogeta: If you do that, then I am sorry you should leave, but ladies if a man compliments ACCEPT IT GODDAMN IT. (Deadpool shoots Gogeta in the head) Deadpool: Well that is enough of that. Back to your regular schedule bloodfest. Cynthia: ? Deadpool: Oh Cynthia. your beauty never ceaces to amaze me. Cynthia: Leave my presense. Deadpool: Oh come on baby, you know you want the pool. Cynthia: I will use Garchomp on you if you don't leave. Deadpool: Oh come on... maybe just one tou... (Deadpool's hand blows up) Deadpool: SON OF A BITCH! (Dante shows himself right in front of Deadpool as he regenerates) Dante: So trying a frontal procedure to get women, I respect that, but you got quite the number on your head, I like that number. Deadpool: So a fight it is, alright I can do that... wait let me check my planner, yep I can fit this in. (The screen shows Deadpool's planner and it shows a headless man and scribbles that you can barely make out but they say be awesome, Deadpool pulls out two pistols as Dante pulls out Ebony and Ivory) Dante: LET'S ROCK! (Both start firing their guns at each other with their bullets colliding. Deadpool runs out of bullets in his guns and mutters "oh shit" and when Dante sees that he fires two bullets at his arms and they blow up. Seeing that then Dante runs up to him and punches Deadpool right in the jaw and then hits him with a combo of attacks like punches and kicks. He then kicks Deadpool in the air and jumps for him grabbing him in the face. Dante smashes Deadpool on the board and then pulls out his guns but Deadpool dodges the bullets and kicks Dante in the face, when he is staggered Deadpool pulls out his katana blades and screams: How about some katana to the DICK! Deadpool runs to Dante trying to do the same thing that he screamed but Dante dodges the attacks barely and then bashes Deadpool away, he pulls out Rebellion ready to have a sword fight with Deadpool) Deadpool: Wow you really make me look like a sham, anyway a sword fight huh? I like it. Dante: You would like a sword fight but hey, I won't judge. Deadpool: This is 2017, jokes like that won't fly, eh I don't care, MORE FIGHTING! (Both rush at each other and clash their blades, Deadpool jumps and rolls along Dante's Rebellion, but seeing Deadpool behind him Dante blocks behind him blocking more shots from Deadpool. Deadpool cuts and cuts Deadpool in half and kicks the half off. Dante equips Ebony and Ivory and starts to fire at Deadpool's body to make sure it is dead but when he starts to grab the dead body, Deadpool's severed arm grabs a sword and cuts Dante's leg. When he puts himself back together Deadpool starts to slice at Dante making him bleed, then Deadpool ends it with pulling out to fresh pistols and fires both of their clips at Dante, with Dante being staggered Deadpool tries to cut him but he blocks the shot and then hits him with a giant combo with Rebellion and then punches Deadpool in the face sending him flying into the heart of the city they happen to be near, Dante runs and starts to follow along) Deadpool: Shit he is strong, eh I am Deadpool, I cannot die. (Dante is seen jumping at Deadpool and they both clash blades once more. Deadpool jumps back and pulls out a Mailbox and throws it at Dante but he shoots it out of the air. Then many Mailboxes come at him and he just facepalms at it. He shoots all of them out of the air and Deadpool is shown jumping at him, but Dante jumps out of the way and looks down and sees a C4 on the ground. An explosion happens sending him through a wall sending him to an empty room, Deadpool runs in and they begin to clash at each other once more, Deadpool throws his swords at Dante that get punched out of the air and Deadpool rushes at him with two more swords, with that surprising Dante Deadpool gets a few shots off with his blades, then proceeds to punch Dante right in his baby makers, Deadpool chuckles and starts to skip. Angry Dante pulls out Ebony and Ivory and shoots right at him, creating many holes in his body, but they regenerate as quickly as they appeared) Deadpool: You can do that all you want, its gonna stay OH WAIT! ITS NOT! (Deadpool pulls out a grenade and throws it at Dante exploding him in the face sending him flying once more, he jumps on top of the roof as Deadpool teleports up with him and they both stare at each other. "Wow, the view is really good from up here" Deadpool says as he grips his katanas and then teleports behind Dante, Dante activates the Trickster Style to teleport behind Deadpool and impale him, having a dramatic shot of Deadpool's face with funny tears coming out of his eyes. "So you regenerate fast do you?" Dante says while moving Rebellion inside of him trying to kill Deadpool, he pulls out Ebony and fires at Deadpool's head. His head explodes in many bloody brain chunks, Dante starts to stomp on them hoping he does not regenerate from that, while it is happening Dante is also healing from the wounds that Deadpool has afflicting upon him) Dante: You definitely were annoying, I will give you that. Deadpool: Oh come on don't be like that, don't be an edgelord. (When he fully regenerates Deadpool flips up and points his katanas at Deadpool. They start to circle around on a building. "I love dramatic shots" Deadpool says as he starts to prance around skipping, he then pulls out two smgs quickly and fires at Dante, he blocks the bullets by swinging Rebellion around like a helicopter blade, Dante stabs the ground having it crack and the building gets destroyed, Dante jumps out of it as Deadpool falls in the caving building. "Ok now this is just not fair" Dante sees himself going inside a bar as Deadpool jumps out of the rubble and goes after Dante and also goes in the bar. Inside there are many people enjoying themselves and odd music is being played and then finally both of the red clad mercenaries stand face to face. Dante pulls out a quarter from his jacket and flips it to a jukebox, familar music plays (battle theme from Devil May Cry 3) and he bobs his head) Deadpool: Cool music and an awesome fight... *sob* you really do love me! Dante: Alright, now time to end this whole debacle! (As the music is playing both Dante and Deadpool run at each other with their blades and clash once more, the force of which sends everyone in the bar flying every which way, Dante sweeps Deadpool down with a kick and in the air Deadpool teleports behind Dante and kicks him in the temple. Dante actuvates the Trickster Style to teleport behind Deadpool and activates the RoyalGuard Style to punch him right in the gut having his body explode, Dante then pulls out his shotgun and shoots all of body parts that Deadpool has spread around that were not destroyed. Dante knows he is going to regenerate and come back no matter what, so he equips the Cerberus nunchucks and starts to move around with them presumably getting used to the fighting style with them) Deadpool: Regeneration is slow and painful I think you should know, I do not appreciate you doing that to me, even if it does make for a good writing thing. (Dante swings Cerberus around as Deadpool regenerates and jumps out and quickly flexes his muscles for no reason. "Oh you have more weapons also, I can do that" He pulls out two hammers and flips them around and both clash once more. Deadpool smashes the floor having it shake and Dante grabs onto the wall to not feel it. "Deadpool SMASH" he says as he smashes Dante in the body. Dante gets up and kicks a pool table and cuts it in half, when the white pool ball gets in front of him, he shoots it having all of the balls knocked all over the place and some hitting Deadpool, "that's annoying, but notn deadly he said with confidence at the Cerberus nunchucks smack him across the face and he falls to the ground. Dante smashes the ground with them impaling Deadpool with ice) Deadpool: Well don't give me the cold shoulder. (Deadpool crawls himself out of the ice pillar and cracks his neck while regenerating. He looks at Dante looking annoyed as he runs at him with his two hammers and swings at him. Dante tries to punch him but he teleports away before he gets hit behind Dante and smashes him in the head with those hammers. When seeing Dante on the ground Deadpool hits Dante in the head with many shots and then lifts him up with the hopes to rip him in half but Dante counters by kicking him away and then kicks him in another room with a pool as Deadpool falls in it. "What, are you going to slash the individual water particles so you win automatically but what do you know, they already hit the ground so whatever" Deadpool hops out of the water and uses his hammer as a club and hits a pole that was randomely resting upon but Dante equips the Alastor and cuts it in half) Dante: Oh come on, you can do better than that right? Deadpool: Don't rush me! (Deadpool pulls out his sais "Hey, I am cool but rude!" he says as he is doing tricks with them and flipping all around. Dante then jumps with Alastor and tries to cut Deadpool but he dodges out of the way and stabs Dante with both of them. He pulls out two more and stabs him again, he keeps doing that, he then taunts Dante with "You prolly have not have had that many things in you since you faced your brother... I should write a fanfiction" Dante rips out the sais and recovers decently quickly, he pretends to be hurt and surprises Deadpool with the Trickster Style and hits him with a giant combo with Alastor then equips the Giglamesh gauntlets and punches him in the stomach sending him flying right through a wall and Dante runs after him with his brother's sword Yamato) Dante: By the way, what did you say about my brother? (Dante rushed at Deadpool with the Yamato and stabs him on the wall. He then slashes at the air which still hits him. "OH COME ON! LET ME DO SOMETHING... LIKE THIS!" Deadpool teleports and equips his katanas trying to hit him but with Rebellion Dante blocks it, he pulls out Ebony to blast Deadpool's head up and pulls out the Nevan guitar and switches it to the scythe form to chop him up. He then uses the guitar function to blast electricity at Dante and then chops at him once more. Thinking that was victory he grabs Deadpool's body to sell it. "Come on now, I know you like me but I don't think of our relationship in that way, anyway I have a fight I need to win" Deadpool says that as he uses a severed leg to kick Dante) Deadpool: Heh, ya got ya ass kicked, like the writer IF HE EVER FINISHES! Dante: God damn it, will you ever die. Deadpool: Dunno. (Deadpool teleports with a rocket launcher in an attempt to blast through Dante, Dante equips the Lucifier and throws many swords right at Deadpool. The launcher gets blasted and he gets stabbed by many different swords. The RPG goes off on Dante's face sending him through a wall, he gets up and sees Deadpool taking the blades out of his body. "You know you really know how to piss someone off, I like that" He says that as he decides to pull out a knife and throws it at Dante, he catches the knife and throws it to the ground. He shakes his head in disgust and pulls out the Pandora and changes it to the giant saw blade and throws it to Deadpool "CATCH" he yells and Deadpool looks up and gets cut in half with the giant saw blade having both of the halves on the ground) Deadpool: Ok now this is getting real annoying. Dante: Same could be said about you. Deadpool: That's why I always bring spare weapons! (Deadpool pulls out the portable dubstep gun, Dante confused on what it is, he fires it sending Dante to his knees covering his ears. "WUB WUB MOTHER FUCKER" Deadpool says as Dante is on the ground. With victory iminent Deadpool pulls out katana trying to decapitate him but Dante quickly turns into the Devil Trigger and catches his hand "not this time" Dante says as he punches Deadpool with all his might, knocking the merc with the mouth at as Dante carries the lifeless body. "Yep I lost, get over it") Analysis Gogeta: Well that was quite the battle of the mercs, and Deadpool lost! But he is invincible how can someone like that lose, well honestly it is easier to determine a winner between them than it sounds. Nina: Yeah, Deadpool is a skilled man there is no doubt about that and most likely does equal Dante in the skill departmen, as he is able to fight people like Spiderman, the man with the Spider Sense and the way of the spider. Gogeta: But when comparing their own strengths, yeah there is no doubt that Dante is the superior in overall strength, Deadpool is a strong guy, but nowhere near Dante in the natural strength department Nina: Yeah this guy can bust down huge monoliths with just one one inch punch, imagine the force with a full powered punch, that would rip Deadpool to pieces, as Deadpool can only hit people through walls. Gogeta: And for durability, Dante can take scythes through his body like nothing while Deadpool gets shot with one bullet, he still gets somewhat injured by it. Nina: "BUT DEADPOOL CANNOT DIE" I hear you say. Gogeta; First he can, and also he has been defeated by people that were inferior to Dante before such as Spiderman and Captain America. Nina: Lets compare their weapons, while Deadpool's weapons, some are unconventional such as Sais, those weapons not many people use but Dante's weapons are on a whole another tier in of themselves. Gogeta: They are made from literal demon souls as most of Deadpool's arsenal you can still go out and get if you so wished. Nina: And with all of Dante's styles, it was only a matter of time before Deadpool met is fate and finally cried. Gogeta: The winner is Dante. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Mercenary' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Gogeta46power Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017